There is a discharge lamp including a light-emitting section including a discharge space on the inside, a pair of electrodes, one ends of which are provided on the inside of the discharge space, a lead wire electrically connected to one electrode, and a socket including a terminal to which the lead wire is welded.
An insulating section made of resin is provided on the inside of the terminal to prevent abnormal discharge between the lead wire and the terminal.
When the lead wire and the terminal are welded, the resin material of the insulating section sublimes and sometimes permeates into a welded section.
When the resin permeates into the welded section, a crack is likely to occur in the welded section because of a difference in a coefficient of thermal expansion.
In this case, if the distance between the welded section and the insulating section is simply increased, workability in inserting the lead wire into a hole section provided in the end face of the terminal is deteriorated.
Therefore, there is a demand for development of a socket and a discharge lamp in which reliability of a welded section and workability in inserting a lead wire can be improved.